How Defying Gravity Saved My Life True Story
by Justin4u
Summary: I almost commited suicide, until I realized there is hope. Please don't laugh at this story. It's completly true.


_**This is a story of how Wicked saved my life. Right now, it's just a oneshot. I don't own anything about Wicked in here. Please rate/review. And also, this is a true story.**_

**How "Defying Gravity" Saved My Life**

Hello. My name is Justin. This is a true story of how the hit broadway musical Wicked changed my life. It all started in Santa Rosa, California. I had seen commercials on television advertising Wicked in San Francisco, and I had always wanted to go. The part I had always found amazing is at the end I would see a green witch in the air belting out an enormous high note waving a broomstick in the air. I always had wondered what that was all about. I always got shivers up my spine when I heard "If you care to find me, look to the Western skies". I could never explain it to my friends though.

As life took course, my parents ended up breaking up. My mom took me to live with her in Fresno, California. I was very depressed at the time. I was never happy, never ate, never talked, never slept. I was a total mess. I missed Santa Rosa, I missed my dad, I missed being a family. I felt unloved. I felt like there wasn't any hope in the world. I had slit my wrists several times, and it never was so much happening at school. I always got picked on for being homosexual. In other words, I was/am gay. I hated how people felt about me. Nobody knew me, but were already assuming I was some wierd freak.

I was in drama at my other school. I was a HUGE drama geek. I had always loved playing dress up, or just singin my heart out to Stevie Nicks. I loved just putting on a show for my parents too! Needless to say, I was in drama at this school too. I hated this drama class though. One day, I was walking around in a shopping mall, when I saw an advertisment saying Wicked was coming to Fresno sometime in the spring. As soon as I got home, I immediatly logged onto ticket master. Tickets were around $300 dollars per person. I asked my mom if we could go. She said we didn't have any money to spend on something like that. She asked my dad, and he also said no. Same reason. I was bummed out, until we got the call...

Ah, the call. The best call I had ever gotten. I was sitting on the couch, watching t.v, when my mom called me. I picked up the phone, and she said flat out, "We are going to Wicked.". I didn't understand. I asked how we got tickets. She had gotten them from the performing arts director of the district. I was shocked. Because I was in drama, I was ellegible to get four free tickets to Wicked if my mom called back in the next ten minutes. I was crying, jumping up and down, screaming. I was finally going to see the Witch from the Western skies.

The day of the show, I got out of school early. My mom, aunt and I got to the show, and went through a special side door to get our tickets. We were seated on the balcony, and I could see a couple kids from drama class I knew. Finally, the curtain came up, and the show began. It was so spectacular. Then, as Glinda sang the first line to a new song, everyone cheered. I didn't know why. All lights were dark. I could feel excitement in the air. Elphaba started singing a slow song about being yourself. In the middle of the song, the guards came in and the witch got suspended into the air. You saw her hovering over you with green lights and smoke. She started screaming the line. Yes, THE LINE. "So if you care to find me, look to the Western Skies!" I was crying my eyes out. It was so inspirational. So beautiful.

I had thought about commiting suicide some weeks later, for an incident involving the word FAGGOT written in big red letters on my p.e locker. That was it. I went home, and started going on facebook prepared to write a goodbye speech. But I saw the song. After listening to the lyrics, I got up the courage to stand up against the bullies who had tried breaking me. I was belting the song in drama with my friends Yadira and Haley, in science with Mia and Haley, and in p.e by myself. I had had enough with the bullies. I was going to stand up for my rights and "Defy Gravity". I sang the song over and over, and I could feel all the words hit me and give me courage...

...The next day, I got told to suck a guys dick, and I instead punched him in his dick. I took no more crap from anybody.

And now, Defy Gravity were the two words I live by. They give me a feeling of hope. They give me courage. I was Elphaba in my own real-life story of Wicked. But soon, I met Mia and Reina, and they taught me the real meaning of that song. That however much or little courage you have, you will have friends to support you. You can try to make changes for others, but in the end, they might not happen. You can at least try though. But in any case, that song "Defying Gravity" saved my life. And they still send shivers up my spine today. Thank you to all that support gay pride, you are seriously saving a person's life when you are giving them a friend to talk to. You are my true heros. I'm going to go now, but I have a feeling you'll know where i'll be. In the western skies, Defying Gravity, making the right changes in the world so all can be accepted.


End file.
